Is This For Real?
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {finished; OOC} Hermione and Draco have been playing a dangerous game of Love or Lust. Suddenly, Draco becomes...NICE? What's with this sudden change of heart?
1. The Potion

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, save for Nikole Piper and Angelica Jeffries.  
  
***  
  
"Weasely...Parkinson. Potter...Jeffries. Granger...Malfoy," Professor Snape droned on and on and on and on, but that's all I needed to hear. I can't believe I was paired up with the pig himself, Draco Malfoy. Once Professor Snape had finished, he ordered us to get into out pairs and to find a table.  
  
I stayed where I was. "I can't believe I'm paired up with a filthy mudblood as you," Draco remarked, sitting down at the table I was already seated in.  
  
"I can't believe I'm sitting next to a jerk-face such as yourself." I opened my notebook and took out a quill and a bottle of black ink.  
  
"Now, class," Snape started. "You and your partner will be working on projects together for the remains of the year, which, basically leaves us with the whole school year. Might as well you get along now, for I will not tolerate any pitiful arguments in this class," Snape looked over at our table and smiled his cynical smile. It was like he knew something I didn't and I wasn't enjoying it. "Any questions?"  
  
Malfoy spoke up. "Is this a mistake that I'm partnered up with this filthy mudblood?"  
  
Snape laughed. "No, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Then why'd you pair us up?"  
  
"To make you suffer. I do, after all, enjoy seeing suffer on your disgusting faces." He smiled at Malfoy, then at me. "Just like the one on Miss Granger's face."  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'Gee, Professor, thanks for using me as an example,' I thought. I knew everyone was looking at me. I didn't care; it was just Professor Snape's way of saying, 'I hate you,' in the kindest way possible: by making everyone stare at my face.  
  
"Now," Snape continued, "Today and for the next month, you and your partner will work on a certain potions project. Now this project will make girls giggle and boys blush. You will create a love potion and each of you will have a drink of it, half of it for each. Sound enjoyable?"  
  
I heard a few girls from Slytherin giggling already. It was so annoying. And from the boys, I heard sympathetic groans. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw Ron hit his head against the table. "Enjoying the view of your boyfriend from here?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, Malfoy," I snapped.  
  
"Right," he snickered. "Just like Potter isn't, am I right?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "No, Malfoy. You're wrong. Harry and Ron are my friends."  
  
"Then why are you always hugging them and such?"  
  
"Because that's the way I express my happiness about something. Like my grades for example." I looked at him. His eyes were fixed on mine. "What on earth are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing, Granger," he replied. "It's just the fact that you have feelings is an amazing thing."  
  
"It just proves I have a heart."  
  
"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Please stop this talk of nonsense and listen!" Professor Snape glared at us, well, at me, mostly. We both looked at him. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you and your partner will make a love potion and drink from it."  
  
I noticed that Malfoy's nose had crinkled every time Professor Snape said 'you and your partner.' No surprise there.  
  
"And you will have to control yourselves afterwards, because the potion will be strong whether or not you concoct it correctly. If you and your partner are able to do this without touching each other whatsoever, extra points to your house and no assignments until the project is over." Snape smiled his cynical smile again. I hated that smile. It shouldn't even be considered a smile, because it was more like an evil thing to do with your lips in front of a good guy, besides kissing them of course.  
  
"But Professor!" Malfoy began to protest. "It's bad enough I already live with Granger, but now I have to drink a love potion?"  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. Take a breath. It should only last for two hours." He cleared his throat. "Besides, you should be able to control yourself, shouldn't you?"  
  
Malfoy looked at me that evil way he did. "But I live with her!"  
  
It was true. It was the whole downside of being Head Boy/Girl. We had to share a wall, a bathroom, a common room. The thought was revolting.  
  
Snape gave him an evil glare. "No complaints, Mr. Malfoy. I don't see Miss Granger complaining, do you?" Malfoy didn't answer. "Right then," Snape smiled. "Get to work!" he commanded the whole class and it suddenly became noisy with cauldrons under flame, arguments of knowing who was right and who wasn't, and unwilling groans from the boys.  
  
I just took my quill and started writing. I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw Malfoy staring at me. "What, Malfoy?"  
  
He continued to stare then answered, "I need the ingredients."  
  
"They're right in front of you, dimwit," I replied. I pointed to it with the end of my quill. "You studied this last year. You should know them."  
  
"Then what are you going to do? I need someone to help me for this project, you know. I'm not planning on doing all the work and then sharing the credit with you."  
  
"For your information," I began, completely annoyed by his last comment. "I'm going to write down everything that happens during and after the potion." "Fine." He started to mix the ingredients.  
  
I couldn't help but correct him in something. "Malfoy, you need to put a tablespoon more of the purple mountain grass."  
  
He glared at me then added more. "Happy now?"  
  
"Very much so," I giggled and started to jot things down.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and the whole class was done creating the concoctions. I had almost fallen asleep while Malfoy was rambling on and on about how love potions were to be made correctly, causing me to fall asleep and getting three weeks detention with Malfoy. How he'd got detention before I had, I'd never know and I'd never ask.  
  
Snape looked at the whole class with a disgusted look on his face. "Now drink half for each partner."  
  
Malfoy's nose crinkled again when he said 'partner.' Malfoy looked at me then said, "You go first."  
  
"Why should I?" I asked, closing my notebook. "Why don't you go first? Are you chicken?" I asked again, but then quickly added, "Never mind. I'll go first." I took the goblet and drank some of it. I pulled away and I just knew I had a look of disgust on my face. It tasted bitter, like earwax, not that I've tasted earwax...I've just tasted earwax-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And it was nasty!  
  
"Drink some more. It doesn't look like half."  
  
I looked at him but didn't say anything. I drank more. 'Gross! I'm glad it's only a project. If I ever drank this for a guy, he better be worth it!' I thought in disgust. I coughed as I handed Malfoy the goblet. "I think that's half. Enjoy."  
  
He took it ungratefully. "You expect me to drink out of the same cup as you?"  
  
I wasn't in the mood. I had detention and a horrible taste of earwax in my mouth. "Malfoy!"  
  
He looked at me. "Fine, I'll drink out of the same cup." I watched as he drank with disgust. I knew it wasn't because he drank out of the same goblet as me, but he noticed the taste, too. "Disgusting!" he replied, placing it on the table.  
  
I had a smug smile of victory on my face and I knew it. I looked into the goblet and saw more left. "You need to finish it," I replied.  
  
He glared at me as he took the goblet and drank the rest. "Damn!" He yelled.  
  
"Yummy, isn't it, Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me evilly once more then smiled. "Just yummy," he said in his most sarcastic way ever.  
  
I wrote down a couple more sentences in my notebook as I thought, 'Malfoy is hott. Very hott.' Wait! What? I thought Malfoy was...and dare I say it, HOTT? I mentally slapped myself. It must've been the potion talking, right? It has to, cause I'd never say Malfoy was hott. "So, any side affects so far, Malfoy?" I asked. I bit my lip as I looked up and down his masculine figure. I quickly looked away when he answered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I sighed. Okay, okay. So he wasn't feeling the same as I was, so what? Maybe he was but was just trying to hide it like I was...right? I stared down at my closed notebook until the end of class.  
  
"Class!" Professor Snape yelled. The room became quiet. "Seeing as how it's only been an hour since you've drunk the potion, I believe I can trust you all in heading toward your classes without touching your classmates, am I right?"  
  
Everyone nodded, including Malfoy and I. But deep down I was praying that I would and that he would, too, if he even had any side affects whatsoever.  
  
"Class dismissed," Snape replied and the pupils flooded the doorway. Once out, I met up with Harry and Ron.  
  
I decided to play with their heads a little. "Who are you guys in love with?"  
  
Harry answered first. "Angelica Jeffries."  
  
Then Ron answered. "Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Realizing they had just told me, they ran toward the boys' restroom. I laughed as I continued to walk to my next class. On my way, someone pushed my against the wall, causing me to drop my books and had pinned my hands above me head. It was Malfoy. 


	2. Caught In The Act

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" I screamed at him. I tried to pull away from his grip, but he was too strong for me. "Let me go!"  
  
"I can't!" he answered.  
  
"Why not? All you have to do is to take about a mile of a step back, not to mention removing your hands from my wrist! It's not that friggin' hard!" I yelled.  
  
He looked at me. "I think it's the potion..." His voice trailed off. So I decided to help finish it.  
  
"Ya think?" I looked at him more seriously. "Malfoy! You have to control yourself! You have to!" 'God, he's hott.' Damn, I said it again.  
  
He looked at me angrily. "Wait. Why aren't you feeling the side affects of it, Granger?"  
  
'Oh, damn...he's actually noticing?' "I'm controlling myself," I stammered.  
  
He cut his eyes at me. "What?"  
  
I nodded frantically. I had to keep my eyes off of Malfoy...even though his clothes told everyone to look. "I am."  
  
"So, you're saying that you think I'm sexy right now?" he asked.  
  
'Omigod. Only Malfoy could be freaking out and still be ignorant.' "As much as I hate to sat it, yes." I gulped. "Now let me go!"  
  
"Now that's interesting."  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled once more. I didn't bother to writhe away from him, because we both knew what would happen, whether we tried to stop each other or not. He pressed his lips gently against mine; his skin was warm. He tried to pry my lips apart with his tongue, but I resisted and he persisted. He placed his hands on my waist and saw this as my opportunity to push him off me, but I didn't...at least not until Harry and Ron came out of the boys' bathroom fussing over it.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
I turned my head and saw Harry and Ron, mouths agape. I leaned my head against the wall and said, "Shit" just loud enough for only me to hear. I looked back at Malfoy who was still looking at me, his hands still on my waist. He was breathing hard, and I could feel it on my neck even though he wasn't that close. I did what I could. I pushed him off me and stepped away from him.  
  
Ron came running up to me. So did Harry. "Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Besides kiss her, I don't think so," Ron muttered under his breath, glaring Malfoy who was still standing there, obviously dumbfounded. Harry and I ignored his comment. He looked at me, his green eyes really boring into me. "Are you alright?"  
  
I nodded. "I'll see you guys back in the common room okay?" I looked at Harry and Ron, who were looking back at Malfoy. I turned and looked at him, his eyes saying seduction, seduction. I turned back to look at Ron and Harry. "I'll be okay. Promise."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron spoke up first. "Alright," then he walked away. Why'd he leave?  
  
Harry looked at me. "Okay, but if you're not back in twenty minutes, we'll be filing for a search party."  
  
"Is Ron gonna be okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Harry encouraged. I nodded and watched him walk away.  
  
When he was out of my sight, I turned to face Malfoy. I walked toward him and saw his grin grow wide. "You can keep wishing, Malfoy." I bent down and picked up my books. I stood and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Oh, I am."  
  
I turned and walked toward the direction of the Gryffindor common room. 'I seriously hope that this stupid potion wears off by the time I get to my room. I'm not planning to go to sleep with someone drooling head-over-heels on the other side of the bathroom.' I knew Draco was still watching me from behind, but I acted like I didn't and continued on, thinking about Ron's feelings. 


	3. The Bloody hell! Truth

I sat down next to Ron and across from Harry. They didn't seem unmoved by my presence. 'Good for them,' I thought. I decided to actually make a conversation. "So, are you guys still in love?"  
  
"No. Thank Merlin," Harry laughed.  
  
"Nope," Ron said, smiling.  
  
"Good," I said. I knew they never were and it was just the potion, but, hey, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you? I laughed silently to myself.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked. "Were you in love with someone?"  
  
"As a cause of the potion, yes. Nothing more." I smiled.  
  
"Who was it?" Ron asked.  
  
"A person," I answered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Mione!" Harry whimpered. "Tell us! We told you ours."  
  
"Yeah! We promise we won't tell!" Ron added.  
  
I didn't know what to do. If I told them, they'd be disgusted and appalled that I, "filthy, Mudblood" Hermione Granger, had kissed the pain-in-the-ass Draco Malfoy. But what made it worse, was that it was my first kiss. And it was a good one, too...What was I saying? It was horrible! No, it was worse than horrible! It was...a word worse than horrible!  
  
Then again, if I didn't tell them, then they'd just beg me to tell them and they'd have other people in their minds, Malfoy not even in the top 100. But then, that would be considered lying, wouldn't it? Yes it would. Besides, these are my friends, my best friends that I'm talking about. Truth? Just not to tell? Curse my conscience.  
  
"Okay, um, it was..." I refused to finish my sentence. I looked up and saw the Slytherin table. I saw Draco Malfoy. He saw me. I looked away. "Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Well," I began. "You guys fell in love with your partners, didn't you? So it should seem perfectly normal."  
  
"Hermione," Ron started. "Think about what you just said. It isn't normal to fall in love with a Malfoy!"  
  
"Well it isn't normal to fall in love with a Parkinson, now is it? You fell in love with a pug-faced, cheerleader wannabe! I fell in love with a jerk- face. See the difference?" I quickly retorted.  
  
Ron said nothing. Neither did Harry. We finished our supper in silence.  
  
{that evening}  
  
I left the Great Hall early in attempts to meet up with my other best friend, Nikole Piper (AN: Nikole Piper is another character from one of my stories. "Dragon Blade."). She often left the Great Hall early to change out of her robes and go outside and slay the evil demon-y things. You know, vampires, unicorn slayers, trolls, werewolves, etc.  
  
"Pixie dust," I told the painting; she opened.  
  
The common room was warm, the air a little heavy. I looked toward the fire, and I remembered the house elves and how they work so hard. I remembered the campaign I held a few years ago. S.P.E.W. I hardly even remember what those letters stood for.  
  
"Nikole?" I called out.  
  
"Yeah?" came the faint answer.  
  
"Are you dressing out?" I asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Why?" Nikole asked, trotting down the stairs, removing her hair from its regular ponytail.  
  
"Nothing. I just hoped we could talk. Do you have time?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. I have ten minutes."  
  
"You have an appointment with the vampires?"  
  
"Hey, what can I say? They booked me."  
  
We both laughed at the thought.  
  
"So," I began, not even close to nervous. "Did you hear what happened in Potions today?"  
  
"With the love potions? Yeah, I heard." Nikole sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
Nikole was born in the US and didn't have an English accent as the rest of us. A fellow fifth year as myself, she didn't have to take Potions because she knew the whole book we used; that's 'cause she helped write it.  
  
"Well," I started. "We all fell in love with our partners and..." my voice trailed off.  
  
"Your partner was..." Nikole tried to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"I know. Anyways, after class-we were still going through the side effects- and Malfoy pinned me against the wall and he kissed me."  
  
"Gross." Nikole didn't smile. Although she was the most humorous and most friendly person in Gryffindor, nonetheless the rest of Hogwarts, she knew when to be serious. And I loved her (as a friend) for that.  
  
"And I liked it."  
  
"Oh. Um, was it your first kiss?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you kiss him back?"  
  
"I think that's what I did." The kiss was still vivid in my head, but what I did to retaliate was fading. "Have you ever kissed someone?"  
  
"Yes. I have."  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
I saw her blush. And I really wanted to know. "Please tell me," I begged.  
  
"Alright," she answered, still blushing. "But don't tell him I told you, okay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Harry."  
  
I laughed and gasped all at the same time. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"A few weeks ago."  
  
I squealed in delight once more.  
  
"Anyway, let's talk about you and Malfoy."  
  
"Right," I answered, holding back the giggles and squeals.  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I dunno," I replied.  
  
"Hey, look, I've got to go, okay? Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. See ya," Nikole called back, exiting through the painting.  
  
"Bye," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
After a few minutes of just sitting there, I decided to head back downstairs. I exited the same way as Nikole and walked slowly to the Great Hall. Someone pushed me against the wall, my hands pinned up against my head. And, again, it was Malfoy. 


	4. Trustworthy

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked. "This is really getting old!"  
  
He crushed his lips against mine in a response.  
  
Why does he always do this? Why does he always have to make me feel...wanted? What the hell am I saying? Am I saying that I hate him? Well, that *is* true...but-wait. Yes. I do hate him. No I don't. Yes I do. No I don't. Oh...my...fucking...God! Am I starting to like this jerk-face? Am I? Ugh!  
  
"Get off me, Malfoy!" I screamed, kicking his shins.  
  
"Aahh!" Malfoy exclaimed, clutching his shins.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I yelled, rubbing my wrists. They had turned red from Malfoy's grasp, and they hurt. "Didn't the potion wear off yet?"  
  
He stood unsteadily and looked right at me. "Detention, remember?"  
  
"Bloody hell," I mumbled, placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"This way," he replied, gesturing for me to follow.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I should trust this bozo. Would he *really* lead me to Snape's classroom? He'd done the same to many girls in the past. Get them into detention, and never lead them to Snape's. He'd lead them out into some forbidden and/or unknown soundproof chamber and rape them. He'd scarred many girls. And of those girls included Ginny. Nikole was one of the attempted, but was the only girl who'd not fallen into his trap.  
  
"C'mon, Granger. Snape isn't a patient man," Malfoy remarked.  
  
"Don't I know it," I mumbled to myself. I crossed my arms across my chest and followed him nonetheless.  
  
He led me into a familiar corridor and onto the Changing Stairs. Or at least, that's what I called them. I looked at him as he stepped onto a stair, and gave him a once over. God he was hot. Wait-oh, not again! But, the potion should've lost its effects by now...unless this was real-ah, shitake mushrooms!  
  
"Well?" Malfoy asked. "Come on then." He motioned for me to follow.  
  
So I followed like a cow follows the herd right over the cliff, stupidly. I followed stupidly.  
  
The stair began to move once I stood right next to Malfoy. The suddenness it its desire to change shook me as I reached for a steady support: Malfoy. So there we were. My hands were draped around his neck, his on my waist. Our faces were inches away. His hot breath bathed my cheeks. Our eyes were locked for five minutes. My heart was pounding against my chest.  
  
I had never felt like this. Was it fear? Fear of what he might do to me? Or was it-and dare I say it-lust for Malfoy?  
  
Was he even thinking what I was thinking? I highly doubt it.  
  
The stair joined a landing, the impact even harder than the separation. Our bodies closed the remaining tiny gap. We pressed closer together. His body heat was giving me shivers down my spine.  
  
He pushed a few strands of hair away from my face and smiled. He smiled that Snape smile. And once again, I hated him. It's strange how you could immediately fall for a guy and then lose complete interest once he reminds you of how he really is.  
  
I stood up quickly and reminded him, "Snape's detention. Where, may I ask, is this going to be held?"  
  
"No. You may not ask," Malfoy quickly retorted, brushing himself off.  
  
"Why not?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Because I said so," he answered in the same cold, hard tone that I had just used.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do," I said. "Lizard breath," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked in a snotty tone after pushing me into Snape's classroom.  
  
"I said, 'You have no right to order me around.' That's what I said," I replied, sitting down at a table.  
  
"No, after that, genius," he answered.  
  
"Thank you." I was planning to make out first detention together the worst for him as much as possible.  
  
He was beginning to get annoyed. "For what?"  
  
"For calling me a genius," I replied, leaning back into my chair.  
  
"That was a sarcastic thing, Granger."  
  
"I know. But still, it was so thoughtful of you!" I replied in a girly tone. I flashed him a sweet, innocent smile.  
  
"I hate you," he remarked, narrowing his pale-blue eyes at me.  
  
"Ditto, lizard breath." I gave a hollow laugh.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Lizard breath." I looked at him right in the eyes. "It's not illegal you know." I smiled.  
  
We stayed in silence for fifteen minutes. I was sitting; he was standing.  
  
"When is Snape coming?" I asked. The silence was choking me; I just had to say something. I just had to speak to someone...some*thing* in Malfoy's case.  
  
He shrugged as he sat on the table by my side.  
  
"How can you not know?" I inquired with defense. "You've been here more often than I have!"  
  
"Obviously," he mumbled.  
  
He looked at me. And I looked at him. I was in the exact same state that I was on the stairs. My stomach turned to mush, and the butterflies couldn't really flutter in mush. It was like having a hummingbird flying through dense snow. Was this lust for Malfoy? Or love? No. No one could ever love a Malfoy, I mean, without it being a biological relation.  
  
The next thing I knew, our lips had met each other and were know fighting to part each other's mouth open. His tongue ran over my lips and a tingle ran from my toes to the tips of my earlobes. He cupped my face and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, his hard eyes softening in my presence.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him in a voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
He answered me with a kiss. A sweet and innocent little kiss; it almost seemed as if he'd changed. The keyword: almost.  
  
I pushed him lightly away from me.  
  
He stared at me, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question, Malfoy," I answered. "Why are you kissing me right now? Is it because you just want to-just another girl whom you've f*cked to add to the list? Or is because you love me?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
I hated him at this moment. "Listen to yourself! We're already kissing without having our feelings established? Well, you probably only said that to get in bed with you!" Anger was building up inside me and was ready to burst.  
  
I pushed him away. Roughly. That's how hard I pushed him.  
  
I ran out of the classroom, Malfoy trailing behind me.  
  
"What about detention?" he called after me.  
  
"Kissing you was enough suffering that I could handle!" I yelled back.  
  
He was running after me. I knew it. But that didn't make me slow down. I ran harder.  
  
The flood of students was coming from the Great Hall. I was glad for this. Malfoy got lost in the crowd. I got lost in the crowd. We got lost in the crowd. We got lost in the crowd together. 


	5. Round One

I walked back to the Head Boy/Girl chambers reluctantly. My assignments were finished, so I had no major reason to get back quickly.  
  
I left the library at eight o'clock and dragged my heels on the stone floor. My hands were buried deep in my pockets of my robes. My hair kept becoming loose from its bun and it was annoying.  
  
"Crimson tails," I muttered to the portrait.  
  
The young farmer boy in the portrait smiled at me. "Access granted."  
  
The portrait opened and I went in.  
  
The main room of this chamber was beautiful. There was a deep blue couch in the center; the walls were a light periwinkle with framed diplomas of past Head Boys/Girls; in the corner was a door, which led to the bathroom; a window on the opposite corner with lavender curtains; a huge flower vase filled with carnations, roses, daisies, daffodils, and lilies that sat on a wooden table right in between the doors; and finally, the doors were the doors that led to our bedroom chambers. My door read Gryffindor and Malfoy the Pig's read Slytherin.  
  
I stepped onto the slate-colored carpet and walked toward my room. I removed my robe as I reached for the doorknob.  
  
My chamber was plain. My desk, filled with open books and parchment, was closest to the door; the bookshelf was right next to it; my bed was three feet away from the window, my clothes stashed away in a huge trunk at the foot of my bed; the window was open with curtains of a pale pink swaying in the night breeze; the walls were a light yellow with no frames of any kind; everything was wooden; above my desk was a clock; and another trunk sat next to the bookshelf with all the basic magic necessities stored away under lock and key.  
  
I quickly removed my shoes and changed into my loose, red-plaid boxers and white tank top before going to the bathroom. I grabbed my bathrobe from the closet inside the bathroom and placed it on a hanger. I looked into the mirror and removed my earrings and necklace. My bracelet and Head Girl ring followed. I undid my bun and my bushy hair fell out on my face.  
  
I sighed as I examined my ghastly features. My teeth were okay; my eyebrows weren't plucked or a unibrow, yet the weren't bushy; my hair was very frizzy but a nice color; my eyes were naturally brown and they weren't too close or too far apart; my cheekbones weren't too high or too low; my forehead wasn't too big or too small; and my ears weren't bat-like or small.  
  
I thought I looked fair. I wasn't nerd-ugly, neither was I blonde-hot. I was...plain. I didn't use make-up. To me, make-up is just an insult to Mother Nature. It means that you don't like the way nature had you made. I just couldn't take an insult like that. My mother taught me that.  
  
My mother who would frown if she learned of the type of man that I had fallen in love with; I was just so pathetic, I mean, who could ever fall in love with a Malfoy, unless they were mentally impaired? Okay, so, I guess I was mentally impaired. Who gave a sh*t? Me. I gave a sh*t.  
  
I turned on the hot water until it was full. Then, I poured a strawberry- kiwi fragrant bubble bath that magically turned to fluffy bubbles once it touched water. My favorite magical invention, it was. I removed my pajamas and got in.  
  
My fingertips tingled at the sensation of magic touching mortal. It was like magical ecstasy.  
  
I looked around and found a magically enhanced shampoo that my mother had given me two weeks ago. It was shampoo that would straighten and make my hair less frizzy. I decided to use it just for the hell of it.  
  
*  
  
I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel from the cabinet as I dried myself off. Then, I put on my bathrobe. I walked over to the mirror and checked my hair. I didn't know what to think, because it was still wet. And my hair was thin when wet. I started brushing my teeth while examining my features once my more.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to see what my hair looked like. So, I grabbed my wand from the counter and said a hair-drying spell. Oh my god. It was not only not bushy anymore, but it was straight! I noticed how it lightly brushed against my cheekbones and gave me a girly look. I was happy.  
  
I quickly finished brushing my teeth and put on my pajamas. I put away my towel and bathrobe back into my closet and grabbed my jewelry afterwards. I walked out of the bathroom feeling good about myself.  
  
*  
  
After putting my jewelry away in my room and choosing a book from the shelf, I sat on the couch of the main room. I settled myself on the soft pillows of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I swung my legs over the back of the couch to add a bit more comfort. I was in the middle of a romantic novel entitled: "Jennifer Good-bye" by: Luke Mason. My father had sent this to me in case of a boredom attack.  
  
*  
  
Jennifer walked across the room to see Chris sitting there in his denim outfit for the night. She laughed shortly.  
  
'What's so funny?' Chris asked, standing up to kiss her.  
  
'Nothing,' she replied. 'I'm just glad I'm here.'  
  
They exchanged smiles before wrapping their arms around each other. Chris leaned downward and their lips met with a rush of ecstasy. Suddenly, Jennifer's cell phone rang.  
  
Chris picked it up. 'I'll answer it,' he replied.  
  
'No! Don't!' Jennifer yelled, trying to get her phone back.  
  
'Whoa, cool down, Jen. It's nothing,' Chris replied. 'Hello?'  
  
'Uh, hi,' a man's voice spoke into the phone. 'Uh, may I speak to Jennifer Kin?'  
  
'Whose this?' Chris asked.  
  
'Her fiancé, Bill Eckert.'  
  
Chris hung up. 'You have a fiancé?'~  
  
"Dang. B*tch," I replied.  
  
The door to the chamber opened and Malfoy stepped in.  
  
I don't know why I prayed for it to be someone else, I mean, it was the Head Boy/Girl chambers. Of course only the Head Boy/Girl could come in.  
  
He stared at me.  
  
I knew he was staring at my hair.  
  
"What, pray tell, are you staring at?" I asked coldly, closing my novel and putting my feet down onto the couch. I pulled my legs closer to me.  
  
"You straightened your hair," he muttered, no emotion change whatsoever.  
  
He looked as if he'd seen things like this all the time. He looked bored.  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
He grunted as he walked past me, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know," I started, making him stop in his tracks, my arms propped on the back of the couch. "If you men must grunt in reply, please develop a system as to decipher the difference between a positive versus a negative grunt."  
  
That pissed him off.  
  
"Granger!" he yelled. "What is your bloody problem?"  
  
"Apparently you are!" I said.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
What kind of a question was that? Who is he?  
  
"Do you have amnesia or something?" I asked.  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously, drove mad.  
  
"Because you asked me if I knew who you were. I know who you are. But I'm guessing you don't, seeing as how you asked me if I know who you are," I replied as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"You're a snob, you know that?" he spat. "A f*cking snob!"  
  
"Thank you, Lizard Breath! You're snot!" I answered. "Fucking snot!"  
  
"If you weren't a girl, I'd-"  
  
"What? You'd what? F*ck me?" I asked. "I know you've f*cked men before, Lizard Breath-"  
  
"What the hell did I do to you?"  
  
"What!" I yelled, shocked and appalled. "What did you do to me?"  
  
His face lowered as I said those words.  
  
"You called me a Mudblood, you tried to kill me that one time, you vowed to forever make my life miserable since the day we un-cordially met, and you kissed me for no apparent reason!" I yelled. I was standing up now, ready to throw my book at him.  
  
He looked into my eyes. I looked into his. Then, he turned around and barged into his room. Round one was over, and scores were: Hermione-1 and Malfoy-0. I was winning. 


	6. Just Hear Me Out

Weeks passed since Malfoy and I had any eye/physical contact. It's not that we wanted to, because we didn't. He pissed me off. I pissed him off. We were even. We didn't speak to each other. That was fair. We didn't sit next to each other. That was the law. We didn't look at each other. We were innocent.  
  
Until Potions, that is.  
  
I sat down in my usual seat and opened my notebook.  
  
"Class. Today you will sit next to your partners," announced gloomy Professor Snape. "And will be creating a potion-"  
  
Everyone gasped at the word 'potion.'  
  
"Now, now, class," Snape said with a wicked smile on his face. "Just a normal potion is all that it is." He smiled once more before mumbling, "A potion that will erupt your pituitary gland."  
  
The class groaned as partners got together.  
  
"Your ingredients will be in the front," Snape said.  
  
I quickly got up as Malfoy sat down at my desk and walked toward the front of the class.  
  
He followed me.  
  
"Granger," he said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me towards him. He pulled his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" I snapped, jerking my arm away from him.  
  
"About this game."  
  
"There's a game?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me," Malfoy said in a sharp tone.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just always this innocent," I quickly remarked.  
  
"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" he said, trying to keep his voice down. "We need to talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," I answered, gathering up the nectar leaves and the barb oil.  
  
"Yes there is," Malfoy said.  
  
"No. There is nothing to talk about."  
  
He grunted and walked up to Professor Snape's desk and they had a semi- conversation. I call it that because Malfoy was talking and Snape nodded.  
  
Malfoy turned and walked toward me. He bent over to my ear and whispered, "Ask Snape if you can go to the restroom," then he disappeared into the hall.  
  
I waited a moment. I didn't know what the hell was I to do? But, being stupid as I was, I went on and asked him.  
  
"Professor," I began sweetly. "May I please use the facilities?"  
  
He mumbled something or other as he nodded.  
  
I walked outside. Was I supposed to find him? I didn't want to. I wandered aimlessly until someone grabbed me and pushed me into a chamber that I never knew existed.  
  
I looked up and saw Malfoy. His hands held my hands above my head-again.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"About this stupid game of war that we're playing-"  
  
"First of all, its not a game. This is f*cking real. And we're not playing. This is f*cking real. And I do agree. This is stupid. But its not like you're trying to stop it now are you? You're just playing along-"  
  
"I am not playing along!"  
  
"Yes you are! You haven't tried to stop any of it. In fact, you're the one that f*cking started it!"  
  
"When?"  
  
I laughed a hollow laugh. "When?"  
  
He lowered his head.  
  
"When you tried to kill me; when you tried to ruin my life; when you completely overreacted over the smallest thing in my life; when you-"  
  
"Stop!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, boo. And I was just getting started, too-"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Easier said than done, dear a**hole," I replied.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes bore through me. My gut was dancing around. My heart was fluttering. This bastard was pinning me against the wall.  
  
And I thought I was going to have a good day.  
  
"Just hear me out-"  
  
"Like you hear me out?"  
  
"This is different-"  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just is-"  
  
"Stop," I said in a stern tone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have no right to tell me that just because you're a f*cking Pureblood means that you can boss me around, okay, b*tch?" I yelled.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "I am not done!"  
  
"Do I give a f*ck-"?  
  
"I don't care, a**hole." I glared at him. "My blood is red. Your blood is red. I'm a Mudblood and a Pureblood. You're a Pureblood and a Mudblood."  
  
"This is different-"  
  
"Stop with the different! I know that we're different! You have f*cking balls and I have f*cking brains-"  
  
He clamped his hand over my mouth and wrapped his hand around my waist very tightly.  
  
"Shut up," he said.  
  
I glared at him. I was glaring at him because 1) he was forbidding me to speak 2) he was telling me what to do, and 3) he was really pissing me off.  
  
"You are so frigging hot, you know that?" he asked slowly, removing his hand from my mouth.  
  
Now was my chance to speak, but I said nothing. I stared into his pale-blue eyes. They were just so mesmerizing. What was I saying? Was I implying that I am in love with him? No. At least, I don't think I was-am-whatever. He's bastard! I can't fall in love with a bastard! Not to mention my best friend's enemy! Wait-what was happening to me? Wasn't Malfoy MY enemy, too? Damn. He was supposed to be, but that wasn't what I said earlier. Was it? Oh, god, no. It wasn't what I said earlier.  
  
How could I ever think that my feelings for this a**hole was-and dare I say it-love? It wasn't love. It couldn't be love. It was lust. Oh my god. Lust? No. Love? Hell no. Huh? What? Love? Lust? Who? Where? Lust? Love? Ron?  
  
Whoa. Where did Ron come from? Was I feeling love for Ron too? No. Wait. Huh? God, my life was so confusing. I just wanted to make my troubles and problems go away.  
  
So I kissed him.  
  
I jumped forward and kissed him full and straight on his soft, warm lips. God, he was so good at kissing. He kissed me deeper; he moved his hands from mine to my waist and pulled me closer till our bodies were touching. I placed my hands on his neck and played with his hair. His fingers danced along my waistline, and it felt so good. He pushed me back against the wall and burnt a trail of kisses down my cheek and neck.  
  
Oxygen! Oh how I've missed thee!  
  
"Draco," I moaned, as he gently sucked my neck. "Draco, we need to stop," I whispered, trying to push him off, but the problem was, I was pushing him softly and he would not stop.  
  
I didn't know why I wanted this evil ecstasy to stop. Was it because I was a virgin? Or was it because I didn't want my "first time" done in a closet? Once again, another lose/lose situation.  
  
I pushed him away more roughly, and this time he gave in.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, out of breath. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Should I lie? No.  
  
But I did anyways. "I just wanted to do this, you know, later. In your room, privately, with your little satin sheets," I said as seductively as possible, placing my hands on his waist and walking my fingers along his belt.  
  
"Really now?" he replied, giving me a quick kiss with his soft lips against my collarbone. "Well, I can't wait."  
  
He opened the door and walked out.  
  
I reluctantly followed and went into the girls' bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was I going to do know? 


	7. Bring It On

Life was getting more confusing by the nanosecond. I thought that whole Malfoy problem was enough. But then, Harry just had to make me feel guilty.  
  
It was during dinner that night when it happened. I thought everything was bad as it was already-until Harry came with the guilt-trip.  
  
"Hey, Herm," Harry greeted me, sitting by me. "Have you seen Ron around?"  
  
My heart dropped 20 miles. "Uh, no, Harry, uh, not yet," I stammered. "Why?"  
  
"Good. Because I want to talk to you," he replied, scooting closer to me. "'Mione, I just want you to tell me one thing, okay? No lying involved."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Okay, well, are you aware that Ron is in love with you? And I mean, head over heels in love?"  
  
"A bit, yes," I stammered.  
  
"So why do you keep on ending up with jerk-face Malfoy?" Harry asked, accusingly. "And I mean ending up with him with your tongue literally down his throat."  
  
Our eyes met for the briefest second.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"What? Did this all end up by chance? Pure accident?" he accused. "What, Hermione? What?"  
  
I could not believe that he was acting like this. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know Ron's completely in love with you, yet you end up being with Malfoy-"  
  
"Excuse me! But I do NOT end up being with Malfoy!"  
  
"That's not what Ron and I saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. That's right, Hermione. We were scared that Malfoy would jump you once you left the room for the girls' room. So, we gave a wee peek out the door once you left, and saw you and Malfoy enter a forbidden chamber. But he left the door cracked slightly, and we could see everything. Everything, Hermione, everything."  
  
"You spied on me?"  
  
"Spying is a rather strong word, don't you think? It was more of...invading your guys' privacy while your mouths were giving each other a grand tour!"  
  
I said nothing. There we go. I was caught. I was caught in this game. Oh my god. This is a game. Malfoy was right. Holy crap. "Harry, did you both...hear everything, too?"  
  
"Only bits and bits," he answered, not looking at me. "Why? Was there something that should concern us being spoken by eager lovers?"  
  
"We are not lovers," I said sternly.  
  
"Then what are you, Hermione? Two teenagers in need of some fun?"  
  
I looked at him. "Harry, you know I'm not like that-"  
  
"I also knew that you'd never kiss Malfoy. But I was wrong. How do I know if I'm right about you still being the same person you were a year ago, when Malfoy was the scum that lived at the bottom of the earth?" he mocked.  
  
"You don't, Harry. Because I should be the one who should tell you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, screw loyalty and trust. Because I'm tired of being this dork Hermione who couldn't be f*cked by anyone; I'm tired of being this prefect duplication of a good girl with no future relationships that I call Mom; I'm tired of this crap called love. Screw love. I give it all up."  
  
"But Ron can give you that kind of love, Hermione!"  
  
"But I can't give him the same, Harry. I can't love him the way he loves me- "  
  
"So try!"  
  
"I can't try to love him! If I could, I would in a second. But I can't. Okay? So, I just want to have something that I knew that good Hermione never could have. I want Draco."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "Did you just call him Draco?"  
  
Our eyes met. God, I was in too deep. I couldn't take it. So I ran out of the Great Hall. No one followed me. No one looked. No one called my name. That's just how I wanted it to be.  
  
*  
  
I went to the Gryffindor common room instead of my room in the Head Boy/Girl chambers. I was afraid that Malfoy might be there.  
  
I was alone. Nikole was already out in the forests, saving the world again. Ron was off somewhere crying his heart out for no reason, and about me, nonetheless. Harry was still in the Great Hall, greatly pissed off at my attitude toward this situation, which (And didn't I mention) was hopeless. Malfoy was probably off f*cking up some girl named Lila or Janice. Lavender was probably making out with Chad Brunswick, the Quidditch captain of Ravenclaw. Everyone else was at supper, ignoring the fact that the world could end at possibly any moment.  
  
I leaned my head back against the couch and inhaled deeply. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. How did this even start? Oh yeah. Snape. It was Snape. It was his fault. Joy to the world. No wonder things were becoming a living hell for me. Snape!  
  
Talk about evil.  
  
God, what was I even worrying about? I am so confused. "Okay. Hermione, just be organized. You're supposed to be and you need to be. It's just the way life is," I said to myself. But, I realized that I haven't been so organized for the past weeks.  
  
My life was wonderful. I knew I couldn't just let myself go like I did in that chamber with Malfoy. It would just make things worse.  
  
The portrait opened and Harry appeared. He appeared more "mysterious," if you will, than usual. His eyes just carried this secret that only he knows. He had no smile, instead he had a funny little line made with his lips.  
  
He walked up to me and sat down.  
  
We stared into the fire for a few minutes before I said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"We have to."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"No we don't. Me and Ron have to talk."  
  
He said nothing. I turned around and our eyes met for the longest time. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back.  
  
His lips tasted sweet when they crushed mine. His hands found their way to my waist and he gently rubbed my sides and worked their way down to my thighs. My hands were draped over his shoulders as I played with his mangy, black hair.  
  
Oxygen was knocking on our lungs as we broke the kiss and inhaled the golden, precious air.  
  
"What just happened?" a voice asked from behind Harry.  
  
I looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Ron. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, running toward his friend. "Ron, it's not what it looks like-"  
  
"Then tell me what it is that I saw," Ron demanded.  
  
God, things were just plain bad.  
  
"Ron, I-" Harry stammered.  
  
"You were just snogging Hermione, Harry," Ron said in a flat voice. "I saw it."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"I saw you coming in here, so I followed. I didn't think what you were about to do would kill me so much, you a**hole." Ron looked at me. "And you, you bloody slut, you're just jumping from guy to b*stard aren't you?" he accused.  
  
"I'm not a slut, Ron!" I yelled. "How could you say that? Just because I don't love you-"  
  
"Shut the hell up," Ron spat.  
  
"Why don't you, Ron!" Harry answered.  
  
"You're on her side now, Potter? Just because she kissed you?"  
  
"Actually," I interrupted. "He kissed. I just gratefully responded." I smiled wickedly at the boy who used to be my friend.  
  
Harry glared at me.  
  
"You know what, Ron? I'd rather f*ck Harry than you," I remarked. "Because he can actually kiss."  
  
Ron glared at me. "You are a b*tch."  
  
"So are you." I placed my hand on Harry's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "See you later, scar boy." I walked briskly past him and Ron and out the portrait.  
  
A smile of victory was plastered on my face. Now, I had to deal with Malfoy.  
  
Bring it on. 


	8. Almost There

I walked back to the Head Boy/Girl chambers more slowly than I had the night before. I hung my head low as I walked past the portrait and into my bedroom. Lying on my soft, comfy bed, I thought. What was I to do? Malfoy was waiting in his room most likely. Ron was pissed off. Harry was flustered. Snape was laughing mercilessly. Love was evil.  
  
I panicked. I grabbed a duffel bag from my trunk, and stuffed in my other uniform, my pajamas for the night: a light-blue tank top that reached the tip of my bellybutton and loose, pale-yellow boxers, and a pad of paper with a red pen. After zipping up the bag, I walked out of my room, past the portrait, and into the hall.  
  
I looked up and saw a glimpse of blonde hair almost past the corner. My skin turned inside out and felt my tendons tighten. I ducked behind the stone statue of a toad, just as Malfoy and a Pansy passed. I sneered at them both. Pansy was giggling and playing with his hair; Malfoy was smiling and led his hand to the bottom of her mini-like skirt. "Disgusting," I muttered under my breath. I stayed in my position until they disappeared behind the portrait. I ran for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Bunches of people were crowding around the couch, trying to see some impeccable spectacle. But, I didn't want to see it; I didn't even want to be seen. So, I ran up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories, praying that Lavender was in there.  
  
Slowly opening the door, I peeked in. There was Lavender, sitting down on her bed, scribbling on some parchment. "Hey, Lavender," I said quietly, walking over to her and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Lavender smiled up at me. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Can I spend the night here, please?" I begged, cupping my hands and placing them in front of my face. "Please."  
  
Lavender smiled. "Sure. But why?"  
  
So I told her everything.  
  
"I see. You have many problems."  
  
I laughed lightly. "Thanks."  
  
*  
  
The next morning, I woke up and five a.m. I walked over to Lavender and pushed her lightly. "Lavender," I whispered.  
  
"Humph!" (A/N: Translation: "Go Away.") She moaned, rolling over.  
  
"Lavender!"  
  
"What," she groaned, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, then I'm leaving, okay?" I said, grabbing my duffel.  
  
"Humph!" (A/N: Translation: "Okay, just leave me alone and let me sleep in peace.")  
  
"Okay then." I walked into the bathroom and took a bath.  
  
*  
  
I walked out of the Gryffindor common room and into the hallway. It was only six a.m., so no one would be out here-I hoped.  
  
I was walking quickly-ow! I bumped into someone, and fell right on my butt. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry-wait. No I'm not," I replied, (still on my butt) looked at who it was. It was (no surprise) Malfoy.  
  
He looked at me and smirked. "Nice legs."  
  
I looked down at saw my skirt. It had gone up three inches from when I fell. "Thanks for noticing."  
  
"Thanks for not showing up last night," Malfoy answered.  
  
"I had a good reason not to."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"You were too busy getting into Parkinson's pants." I stood myself up then bent down again to get my books.  
  
"Nice butt."  
  
"Thanks, jerk," I muttered, standing up again. "How was your night?"  
  
"Lonely."  
  
"F*cking a pug wasn't good enough for you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "I believe I'm winning."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"No need to beg, Malfoy. I'm winning this round."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Round two."  
  
"Really?" he asked, stepping closer to me, his hands outstretched to grab my waist. "Well, what was round one?"  
  
"When I straightened my hair."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah. I won that one, too."  
  
"So, if I f*ck you, will I win round two?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"How good do you f*ck?"  
  
"Pretty damn good."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see, now wont we?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine," I answered, walking past him. As I did, he pinched my butt. I spun around and walked towards him.  
  
He licked his lips and smirked. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm flattered."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I pulled away. "That you like what you see." I licked my lips in response.  
  
He turned pink. I didn't know a Malfoy could ever turn such a color.  
  
"Well," he started. "I do." He placed his hands on my waist.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Well, if you want to see more, come to Quidditch practice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You do want to see more, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." He placed his hand in his robe pocket and pulled something out. He placed it in my robe pocket. "See you later." He turned and walked away.  
  
I turned around as well and removed the thing he gave me.  
  
It was a condom. 


	9. Thoughts and Things

"Miss Granger, pay attention!" cried Professor McGonagol, shaking her head. "Honestly. I expected better from you."  
  
The Ravenclaws snickered; I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Neville whispered, poking my arm. "What's gotten into you today? You've been acting oddly these last few weeks. Is something the matter?"  
  
I looked at him. It was sweet that he cared, but I wasn't in the mood. "Nothing, Neville. I'm just tired."  
  
"Right," he mumbled, turning around and fumbling with his quill.  
  
I groaned quietly. When was this long day ever going to end? After Quidditch practice, I told myself.  
  
"Ah!" someone yelled.  
  
I turned around along with the rest of the students.  
  
"Ron! You're an imbecile!" Harry shouted, standing, exposing a huge blob of blue ink over his robes.  
  
"Oops," Ron mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean 'oops'?" Harry asked. "This is oops." Harry grabbed his wand and said, "Vumeros Conkerte!"  
  
Ron instantly turned into a chicken and was waddling in a circle.  
  
The Ravenclaws burst out laughing. I only rolled my eyes as I mumbled, "Stupidity rules again."  
  
"Class!" Professor McGonagol yelled, walking over to the scene. "Harry! What has gotten into you?" she shrieked.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just looked at me.  
  
"Ugh!" McGonagol exclaimed, grabbing her wand. "Jetave!"  
  
Ron stood himself up and lunged immediately at Harry. He seized his throat and just started choking him.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled, grabbing Harry's arm. "Stop it!"  
  
Harry pushed Ron down (Ron's hands were still on Harry's neck) and starting punching his gut. "Get off!" he yelled. Ron pulled his hands away from Harry's neck and fought to push him down. I grabbed Harry and pulled him away from Ron, but was no use. He just lunged back.  
  
"Stop this instant!" McGonagol yelled. They didn't stop.  
  
McGonagol rolled her eyes. "Miss Granger," she said, looking at me. "Would you please do the honors?"  
  
I nodded. I grabbed my wand and said, "Kleva Zutemanne!"  
  
The boys suddenly were airborne-and away from each other. Harry flew to one side of the wall and Ron to the other. The Ravenclaws were laughing harder than ever-except for Cho. She ran over to Harry and started asking him if he was okay. Neville fainted. McGonagol called Madam Panfry.  
  
*  
  
Lunch was nothing like it used to be. Ron sat with his sister, Ginny, and Harry sat next to Fred and George, leaving me to associate with myself.  
  
Great.  
  
"Hermione," Neville started. "Something is definitely wrong. You love the pea casserole! Yet, now, you're just playing with it."  
  
I looked down at my food. It was true. I was playing with my food. My fork danced along the mushy nutrients. I wasn't hungry. Seeing my two best friends fight was the last thing I wanted-besides sleeping with Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Neville," I muttered, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"So what if I am?" I asked, standing up. I looked up to see Malfoy staring at me. I didn't really care at this point. He could fuck a tree for all I cared, or better yet, he could fuck the wind.  
  
"I think it would be best-"  
  
"NO one knows what's best for me, Neville." I looked up once more and Malfoy had looked down. Thank you god. "No one." And with that, I stalked out of the Great Hall, praying that no one would follow-even though I knew I wanted Malfoy to.  
  
*  
  
I ran to my only haven. The library. Today was the longest day I've ever had. And Malfoy was the bloody center of it all.  
  
Go figure.  
  
I sat at the table on the farthest corner and leaned my face into my hands. This was not supposed to be happening! My organization-of-things plan had failed. Now everything was a big blob of messy messiness. Ron and Harry were utterly pissed off at each other because of Yours Truly. Malfoy was waiting for me in the Head Boy/Girl chambers. Lavender was probably wondering why I stayed over last night. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors were probably wondering why I had stalked out the way I did. Madam Pince was obviously dumbstruck that I hadn't been to the library for a full week. Snape was disgusted at the fact that I had spoken to his evil pupil, Lizard Breath.  
  
It all started with the devil: Malfoy.  
  
Why did I flirt with that bastard? Was I nuts or something? Something? Yeah, something, that's what I was. I was PSYCHO! PSYCHO NUTCASE WITH MANY SIGNS OF PSYCHOPATH-ISMS!  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Malfoy.  
  
Wow. He actually KNEW where the library was.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, turning away from him and running both hands in my thick hair, grabbing the center of it.  
  
"Why do think I want something?" he asked, sitting across from me.  
  
"Because you're risking your reputation to enter a library. It goes against the unwritten commandments of jerkhood," I answered, laying my limp hands on the table.  
  
"You."  
  
"What?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.  
  
"You asked if I wanted something," he replied, cocking his head slightly to the side. "You."  
  
"You want me?" I asked, dumbfounded. "A bet right?"  
  
He looked astounded at my accusation. "Me? Bet? On you?" he asked, stupefied. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"I don't kid," I answered. "And you did bet."  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed. "So maybe I made a few gambling agreements with Crabbe and Goyle-"  
  
"I can't believe you!" I shouted, standing up.  
  
"What?" he asked, standing, "You think that I wouldn't? Hello! It's me, remember?"  
  
Okay. So he *did* have a point...  
  
"Err..." was all I could say.  
  
"There. Now you believe me." Malfoy sat back down and smiled at me as if we hadn't argued at all. "So, when shall we start?"  
  
"Start what?" I said, completely agitated.  
  
"Our bedtime skirmish."  
  
"Not after that little epistle of bets and gambling!" I yelled, walking away. I walked rather quickly from my regular pace. And it hurt. I mean how could you walk in Jimmy Choos? They were SO painful. I had blisters on my feet from wearing them for only two weeks. And now my little escape was making my normal blisters turn into blood blisters.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
I stepped out of the library and limped to the corner. Then I removed my shoes and examined my poor feet. There were a few blisters, but, thankfully, no blood blisters. I walked all the way back to the Head Boy/Girl chambers, shoes in hand.  
  
"Hermione," someone called out before I could say the password. I turned and became face to face with Ron. What did he want? 


	10. Fight

"Ron?" I asked, exasperated. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What were you doing in there with Malfoy?" he demanded to know.  
  
I was appalled. To think, my best friend would think that I was with Malfoy? Okay. So maybe I was with Malfoy...but its not like I did anything- besides kiss him, anyway. "Why would you presume with that accusation?" I asked sweetly. "Ronald?" I put extra emphasis on his name.  
  
"Because I saw you there with him."  
  
"And what were we doing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.  
  
"You were talking."  
  
"There you go." I smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked, throwing up his hands in defeat.  
  
"You asked me what I was doing and you just answered yourself. We were talking." I turned around and headed downstairs-again.  
  
"Where are you going?" he yelled after me.  
  
"To my next class," I answered without turning back. "Arithmancy." I stepped down the stairs barefoot. I thought of doing a little spell of numbness...maybe that would work...  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running behind me. He grabbed my arm. "You've got to stay away from Malfoy!"  
  
I looked him in the eye. "Ron. Be normal!"  
  
"Why don't you? It isn't normal to be...be sleeping with a Malfoy!" he exclaimed. He seized both of my shoulders.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him!" I shrieked.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you're not," he mumbled.  
  
"Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that my word was good enough for you?" I asked, pushing him away. "Wasn't it?"  
  
He refused to look at me. He refused to say anything to me.  
  
"Ron. Don't freak out until you know the f*cking facts!" I yelled.  
  
"You've changed, Hermione," he whispered, stepping away from me.  
  
I swallowed the biggest frog in the world. "What?"  
  
"You've changed. It used to be that I could speak to you at any time, but now...its like I only have a limited time...and that time isn't enough..."  
  
"Ron," I said, reaching for his arm, but he pulled away.  
  
"No. I'm not finished," he spat.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"You need to leave him alone. He's pure evil. He doesn't deserve you, Hermione-"  
  
"And you don't deserve her," said a sly voice from behind me.  
  
I turned and saw Malfoy. "Malfoy, stay out of this-"  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to talk to my partner in bed, thank you very much," answered Malfoy.  
  
They weren't listening to me. It was like I was the frickin wall. Well, when have men EVER listened to women? My point, exactly.  
  
"Your 'partner in bed'?" asked Ron, his gaze flickering from me to the devil.  
  
"I am not!" I screamed.  
  
Malfoy gazed at me coyly with that Snape smile. "That's not what you agreed to this morning."  
  
"Hell," I mumbled.  
  
"No, dear," Ron said. "Hell is for later...AFTER you sleep with the devil."  
  
"There! You said it yourself!" I exclaimed. "I haven't slept with Malfoy."  
  
"She got you there, buddy," laughed Malfoy. "That's the truth, I haven't slept with your girlfriend yet."  
  
"I am not his girlfriend," I retorted.  
  
Ron glared at me for two seconds and then focused on Malfoy.  
  
"I'm glad," Malfoy replied. "Because miss hotness over there owes me a little pleasure." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Truth is, Weasel, I'd do your girl any day-she's got the body that I've always wanted to see. Not to mention she seems like a great f*ck-"  
  
Ron punched him. Malfoy skidded back a few steps. He let his hand feel the blood from his nose. "Nice."  
  
"Guys, stop," I warned.  
  
"Not until he shuts up about you," Ron said, stepping towards him.  
  
"Ron, just drop this," I said.  
  
"Yeah, Weasel. She's got a fine butt...I have tons of pictures. Besides, your mother would be happy to get a f*ck from me-"  
  
Ron tackled him down to the floor. Malfoy struggled to get on top to kick Ron's ass.  
  
"Ugh," I grumbled. "Not again."  
  
Malfoy continued to talk about Ron's mother-and it was horrid and obscene language that I even refuse to recall. Ron's fist met Malfoy's body more than once and loudly. The sounds echoed through the empty halls.  
  
"Guys," I said, laying my hands at my side. "C'mon. Stop this stupidity now."  
  
They didn't listen to me. Then the bad thing happened.  
  
Malfoy used his wand as a knife and cut Ron in the abdomen. Ron fell back against the wall, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Ron!" I yelled, running towards him. "Ron!"  
  
Malfoy stopped me. He grabbed me by the shoulders. Then he kissed me hard on the lips. It was good kiss-just the wrong time.  
  
"Malfoy!" I screamed, trying to push him away.  
  
He let go of me as Professor Snape walked out into the hall.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
I flew onto Ron. He was groaning in pain and I hated to see him this way. "May I please take him to the nurse?" I asked.  
  
"Not until I know what happened," answered Snape.  
  
Malfoy spoke up. "Weasely jumped me."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "That is not what happened! Malfoy jumped him-"  
  
"Hermione, just leave it. You've done enough already," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," mimicked Malfoy. "You have."  
  
I was hurt. I was crying. Why? Why me?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Granger back to your dormitories and calm her down. While I take Mr. Weasely to Madam Pomfry," Snape replied.  
  
Instantly, Malfoy grabbed me and pulled me towards the direction of our chambers, and I was scared to bloody death. 


	11. Hatred

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, pushing Malfoy away from me. He hit the cold wall and chuckled like it was nothing.  
  
"Did you really think Weasel was going to stay calm around me? To even protect you from me? Honestly," said Malfoy, stepping closer.  
  
"So you were just trying to get a rouse out of him?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Ron would do anything to protect me," I quickly retorted. "Anything."  
  
"Like just telling you to stay away from me? A few useless words wont save you-or anyone at that matter," he said.  
  
I turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled, running up behind me and grabbing my arm. "I wanna show you something."  
  
"Does it require nudity of myself?" I asked.  
  
"I'm hoping."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something that no Gryffinfdor has ever been in," he replied. "The Slytherin common room."  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked, lightly pushing him away. "I am not going in there."  
  
"Why? Scared? Are you too chickensh*t?" he asked, lightly grabbing my shoulders. "Miss Know-It-All afraid?"  
  
I couldn't resist the challenge. I had to; no one calls me chickensh*t and gets away with it-okay. So I it's the first time I'd said that, but hey, I need some confidence to build on. "Fine. I'm in."  
  
"Great. Follow me."  
  
*  
  
Actually, I did really want to see this particular common room. I had never been in there, but Ron and Harry had in our second year, taking the Polyjuice potion. They had described it as cold and heartless. The walls were of black granite or obsidian, one couldn't really tell. The couches were made of leather; ours was of cotton. Everything else was dark green, black, or silver. Red things were maybe just a trick of the light. No one really knew.  
  
He opened the big wooden doors and walked in. He stopped and looked me. "C'mon," he replied.  
  
I followed him in. "Wow, this place is beautiful."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"No. I just wanted to lie," I answered, looking around. I felt him sneer behind my back as I turned around to examine the dark brown mantelpiece. I guess everything wasn't silver, dark green, or black.  
  
"Amazed?" Malfoy asked, plopping down onto the leather couch.  
  
"A little." I looked into the fireplace and watched the flames dance. Ashes were being spit out onto the cold, stone floor. Looking deeper, I found that there was an edition of Wizard Weekly being burnt to a crisp. Looking closer at the paper, I saw why it was in there in the first place.  
  
It was picture of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You hate you father?" I asked, walking over to the couch and sitting a good three feet away from him.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well, most sons don't go burning a picture of their dads in school fireplaces," I remarked, coldly-perhaps, too coldly.  
  
"Well, most fathers don't go joining Voldemort's fan club under strict observation by the Ministry of Magic," he responded in the same tone.  
  
"So, I take it, you're pretty mad at your father-"  
  
"Wow, you're smart," he answered, sarcastically.  
  
"Draco! I am being serious!" I said.  
  
"Did you just call me Draco?"  
  
I was struck with shock. Did I just call him Draco? Oh, god . . .did I? Yeah. I did.  
  
"Did you?" he asked again, standing up and walking toward me.  
  
I quickly stood. "No," I stammered, looking away from him. God, why was I acting this way? I don't even like him! He's nothing but a bastard! He is cute, though, and hot-really hot.  
  
*But he hurt Ron, Hermione. Remember?* Yeah! He did. And suddenly rage was flowing in my blood and I felt my hands turn into fists.  
  
"Are you blushing?" Malfoy asked, placing his hands on my arms.  
  
I quickly pulled my arms away from him. How dare he touch me? How dare he hurt Ron? How dare he kiss me for no reason? How dare he ruin my life? How dare he? How dare he try to kill Harry? How dare he even live!  
  
"No," I answered coldly, even though I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
  
"You are," he whispered into my hair.  
  
Why was he whispering into my hair? It's my hair. He has no right to whisper into my hair. He has not the right to even stand this close to me! Hmm...this gives me a rather fun idea: just wait till his father finds out that his Pureblood son kissed a Mudblood. I smell tons of fun.  
  
He placed his hands on my waist and I jumped. "You just answered yourself," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What?" he asked, lifting my face with his finger.  
  
I looked into those eyes. I looked for something-something that would prove to me that he meant none of this crap that he was feeding me! I kept looking. I found nothing. Then I realized that this could-and most likely- just be an act. That's it. A bet. A bet!  
  
I pushed him away.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"For everything." I turned and headed straight for the portrait hole. I wanted desperately to get out of this hellhole. Everything about this place was just creepy-especially the men in this place. Perfectly ignorant b*stards.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"You acted like you do everyday." I turned for a brief moment and said: "Like a b*stard," before resuming my wonderful exit.  
  
"You-ugh! You try telling me that we didn't have a moment."  
  
"Okay." I turned around and looked him the eye as he walked closer. "We didn't have a moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said it once already. We didn't have a moment. Let me know when it sinks in, okay?"  
  
"You are full of it, you know that?"  
  
"So are you." I ran to the portrait. Thankfully, the evil witch opened. I ran into the hall, which was painful! In case the reader has forgotten, my toes have blisters. I didn't get a chance to fix the predicament because of Lizard Breath over there.  
  
I heard running footsteps behind me. Malfoy was following.  
  
Ugh. He won't give up, will he?  
  
I ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. My breathing was quick. My heart was beating faster than its usual rate. I slowly slid to the floor and removed my shoes.  
  
"Ouch. That looks painful." 


	12. Unconsciousness

Disclaimer: I own Shelly Chilt. I do not own the saying "Don't assume. When you assume, you make an *ass* out of *u* and *me*"; that is from "Eight Simple Rules About Dating My Teenage Daughter.  
  
***  
  
"No duh," I replied, not looking to see the carrier of the voice.  
  
"You should try some warm water to get rid of the dirt first, then maybe you should see Madam Pomfry. She's a great nurse."  
  
"Yes, I know, she helped me a while back in my second year . . . " I answered, examining the blisters.  
  
"When you turned yourself into a cat?"  
  
"Yes, well-how'd you know?" I asked, surprised. I looked up and saw Moaning Murtle. "Oh. It's you."  
  
"Right . . ." she sniffled. "It's just me, Moaning Murtle. No one would care because I'm dead! Well I didn't ask to be dead, okay?" And with that, she flew away and flushed herself in her toilet.  
  
"Okay . . ." I mumbled. "That was totally freaky." I removed my wand and thought of a good spell that could work. "Jenatia Vavoom!" I muttered, pointing my wand at my feet. Painfully, the blisters vanished and I put my shoes back on. I was still gonna kill Jimmy Choo, don't get me wrong, I was so gonna kill him.  
  
I opened the door a crack and flicked my eyes from left to right. The hallway was empty. Finally! Malfoy had given up! Now that my feet were healed, I ran to the Head Boy/Girl chambers and ducked in the bathroom.  
  
I looked into the mirror and it suddenly hit me. I had not been myself for the past few weeks. I had acted like this snobby popular girl who played revenge games and hurt her friends. I acted like a slut, falling into Malfoy's dumb ass seductive ways. Oh god. I had even agreed to sleep with him? What the hell had happened to me? I was even cussing, for crying out loud! I never used to be this way. I used to be this smarty-pants with bushy hair and bucked teeth. I used to have my skirt up to my knees. I used to be friends with Ron and Harry. I never played these kinds of games with them. I never even talked to Malfoy. He was supposed to be my enemy!  
  
Things were obviously going bad.  
  
I had to stop this act. It was so wrong. How could I do this? I had turned from smart to dumb in the last few weeks. I had put the duh in dumb. I had put the itch in bitch. I had put the ass in jackass. I was turning into the people that I had once despised! I had to change.  
  
I checked the clock that oversaw the bathroom and noticed that it was two o'clock. I had missed a full class period! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I was so stupid!  
  
I looked at my reflection. Who was this bitch that was looking right at me? Oh yeah, I forgot, it was me, myself, and I. I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to change. I should go back to my regular, dorky self. But, do I dare? Do I?  
  
Apparently not, because I don't want to be my old self. Did my old self ever get a second look from Malfoy? Did my old self ever be wanted by Malfoy? Hell, did my old self ever be wanted period? No. My old self didn't. My old self wanted to be left alone with my books and my friends that I trusted. Well, at least it was safer.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my next class: Potions.  
  
*  
  
I sank into my seat and sighed.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I turned around and saw Harry and Ron. "Yes?" My heart was thumping against my ribs and I was afraid yet excited at the same time. Could they be friends again?  
  
"Are you sleeping with Malfoy?" asked Ron, who was clutching his side.  
  
"No," I answered sternly. "I'm not. He's nothing but a bloody b*stard who cant take no for an answer." I took a breath. "How's your gash, Ron?"  
  
"It's gonna take a week to heal thanks to that bloody b*stard," he replied.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron's mockery of his rival. "Hermione? Did he do anything to you? You missed Care of Magical Creatures, so I assumed-"  
  
"Don't assume, Harry," I began. "Cause when you assume, you make *ass* out of *u* and *me*."  
  
Ron roared with laughter. "Ouch! Don't make me laugh, 'Mione. It hurts . . ."  
  
Now this was my life. This was my old self!!! Yay! I was becoming me again! Finally! "Sorry, Ron," I giggled as Professor Snape stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Silence!" he yelled and everybody sat down in his or her seat. "Now, today we will be making a potion that will heal any disease . . ."  
  
Tuning him out, I sighed and leaned my face into my hand. This was so boring! I'd already done this for extra credit in Transfiguration in our First Year! I already knew how to heal a sore throat and a cold and a blood blister! I read the book. Twice. Might as well let Malfoy do all the work. That way, he would at least learn something.  
  
"Everybody understand?" asked Snape. Neville raised his hand high in the air. "Good. No questions. You may begin."  
  
I turned around to look at Neville and saw the frown on his face. "It's all right, Neville," I comforted. "He can't get away with it every time. Besides, you shouldn't let it get to you. He does that to every Gryffindor."  
  
He smiled at me. "Thanks, Hermione," he answered as his partner Shelly Chilt sat down beside him.  
  
I turned back around and opened my notebook. I was starting to feel better already. I didn't know that hating the person I'm supposed to hate could make me smile again.  
  
"Hello," said an evil voice beside me.  
  
I didn't want to look at him. I knew who it was already. "Hi."  
  
"Look, you can't be mad at me for absolutely nothing, you know."  
  
"I know that. But you did do something. So I legally have a reason to give you the cold shoulder, an evil gaze, and the silent treatment." I looked at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Ha-ha."  
  
"That wasn't a joke."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Lizard Breath," I mumbled.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, let's get started, shall we?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You need a better attitude, mister."  
  
He looked at me with great annoyance. "You are such a-"  
  
"Watch your language, mister."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"I'm being annoying, aren't I?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"My job here is done." I stood and walked up to the front of the classroom. I won again! Ha! I couldn't believe it.  
  
I felt an angry gaze bore into my back. And the next thing I knew, I wasn't in the classroom anymore. I was in a room. It was a Slytherin room. Someone pushed me onto the ground and everything went black. 


	13. Darkness

My eyes fluttered open and it was still dark. Great. I was stuck in some dark place.  
  
"What took you so bloody long?"  
  
My head jerked toward the direction of the voice. It was oddly familiar- more like, evilly familiar. "Malfoy!" I screamed, pulling my hands together- but I couldn't. My hands were tied up against some hard wall, and I was on my knees. Thankfully, I wasn't gagged or blindfolded or anything.  
  
"You're a very smart, girl, but not smart enough."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You see, Granger, no one ever turns me down-for anything."  
  
"Actually, you know what? I don't see. It's so bloody dark in here even bats could get lost."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass."  
  
"At least I'm smart."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I closed my eyes, which didn't really help because the lights were still off. I figured I was in some sort of dungeon, even though I distinctly remember being in a Slytherin bedroom first. Sighing, I opened my eyes.  
  
It was still dark.  
  
What was I expecting? That once I opened my eyes everything would be fine again? Okay. So maybe I did about that, but that was before I opened them.  
  
"So, Granger, having fun?"  
  
"Tons."  
  
"Good. Everyone has fun when it comes to hanging out with a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh? So this is what you consider 'hanging out'? Gee, you must have lots of friends back in Hades."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know, you keep telling me that, yet after about a minute, you just restart the conversation again."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
My wrists were really starting to have a major itch. Was this actual metal chain or was this wool? I don't think even a sheep could tell the difference.  
  
"Did you think that you'd end up here?"  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Did you expect that you'd end up here?"  
  
"That I'd end up here, in a dark room, chained to a wall, alone, and with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Never saw that one coming for miles."  
  
"Good."  
  
A few minutes passed slowly. I wished that I could see his deadly expression. But only darkness lay before me. And do you know how annoying that is? Knowing that someone is right in smack-dab front of you, but you cant see them because they are so damn stupid and refuse to turn on the lights? Yeah . . . well, it's annoying.  
  
"Do you find your position seductive?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"A normal one."  
  
"No. It's a question that usually implies another question. And do you know what that other question is?"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"'Hey, you wanna have sex?'"  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Oh, it so does."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Surprise. You have no idea at all."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
There he goes again with the 'shut up.' Doesn't he ever learn? And I thought I was stupid . . . yet I kneel corrected. Why do my eyes hurt? What time is it? Where are my friends when I needed them most? Where is my life? And where the hell is Malfoy?  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, you told me to shut up."  
  
"Forget that. Just answer my question."  
  
"Fine," I mumbled, his question flashing through my mind over and over. "From which point?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"From which perspective? A little girl? An adult? A horny teenager with outraging hormones?"  
  
"One of each."  
  
His answer rather surprised. "Well, if I was a little girl, I'd say: 'You are one sick, perverted man.' If I were an adult, I'd say: 'I am too old for you.' If I were a horny teenager with outraging hormones, I'd say: 'Bring it on.' But I'm neither."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"I am a young lady who despises the pervert who put her in this position in the first place. And I would tell you right now that is nowhere near seductive! Wanna know why? Because most girls prefer to have sex with someone that the *like* and not in a pitch black room, which for all they know could lead into a crevice of a bottomless pit."  
  
"Interesting opinion."  
  
"It's not opinion. It's fact."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That's the word that's gonna get you killed, you know that?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You keep telling people 'whatever' like that and they'll pull a bloody gun at you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They all know how to aim."  
  
"I'm not afraid of them."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Then what did you say?"  
  
"I said that you're gonna get yourself killed. I just thought you'd maybe care about losing your one and only life."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Fine. You're not. Swim in the puddle of denial that surrounds you."  
  
"I am not in denial."  
  
"You are so in denial."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Just drop it."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
My arms were beginning to ache from being in this painful, stretchy position. And my head was starting to feel the concussion from when Mr. Lizard Breath over there tackled me to the hard ground.  
  
"Tell me something. Why don't you like me?" he asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you, Lizard Breath. I just loathe and despise you."  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"I mean it! Everyone that doesn't like me, well, I know why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well-wait. Why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Because you're stupid?"  
  
And with that, our conversation ended-for the moment anyway. Oh, God, it was hot in here! My robe was off . . . how it came off, I don't know. Darkness engulfed every part of me. It was on either side of my body.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went on. 


	14. Lightness

The immediateness of the lights coming on made me close my eyes with such speed. I blinked a few times before I could open them completely.  
  
"Happy now?" asked Draco, carrying the exact same snicker that I had imagined in the dark. He was standing by this really big lamp thing-I assumed it was his own source of light. Stupid man. He was going all Muggle- like.  
  
"Very."  
  
He silently walked over to his window and closed it, making sure the lock was secure. He then walked over to his bed-which was right next to me-and jumped, landing on his stomach. "I can't believe that you haven't tried to escape using your smarty-pants magic," he remarked, laughing all the while.  
  
"There is nothing funny about my being here," I answered quickly, looking away from him.  
  
"You know what? You're absolutely right. It's hilarious!" He began to laugh uncontrollably, rolling over on his bed and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Why did you take me here?"  
  
"So I could just relay a small message."  
  
"And that message is?"  
  
"That no one says no to me. I get what I want, when I want it, and how I want it. I'm not that hard to please. Just give me a virgin and I'm set for the whole damn night."  
  
"So why am I here?"  
  
"Because you're the virgin."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"I've already thought about it. And I like my fantasies." He had this superlatively fake and evil grin on his pale face.  
  
Oh, he was in a major world of hurt.  
  
"I'm sure." I looked away and I yet I knew he was staring at me. I could feel his beautiful-pardon me for my use of language, it was just for lack of a better term. Love, Herm-pale eyes boring into my arms and the back of my head.  
  
"Have you ever had fantasies?" he asked.  
  
"Of Orlando Bloom and Tom Cruise, yes. Of you, no."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Okay. I have never had a fantasy of you."  
  
"Can you honestly say that, Miss Goody-two-shoes?"  
  
Shitake mushrooms. He caught me. I couldn't just lie-even though I'd done it a couple of times, but when I did, I wasn't chained to a wall.  
  
"Can you?" he asked again.  
  
"You are pure evil."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You have had fantasies about me! I knew it."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself. Everyone gets fantasies about everyone."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"So it's about you then?"  
  
"No. It's about Lavender."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a loyal friend."  
  
"That's what dogs are for, Granger."  
  
"I don't like you all that much right now."  
  
"Why? Because this is what-round three and you aren't winning?" he mocked.  
  
"Drop dread."  
  
"I'm right and you know it, Granger."  
  
"Why won't you die?"  
  
"I am winning."  
  
"Well this is a physical foul."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to be chained to a wall."  
  
"There isn't a rule book."  
  
Damn. He was winning. How could he do this to me? I was hoping that I wasn't the first girl that he'd done this to. If I wasn't, well, that would make me feel so much better. But, most likely, I was the first. And it sucked.  
  
"I refuse to have this conversation with you, Lizard Breath."  
  
"But it's fun!"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
"You are the Spawn of Satan."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Malfoy and I looked at each other. It was a teacher; it had to be a teacher. They were the only ones besides us who knew the password.  
  
"Think of a spell to make you go all invisible!" whispered Malfoy frantically.  
  
"Gimme my wand!" I whispered.  
  
He handed it to me. "Hurry!"  
  
"Malic Morvon!" My hands were untied. "Getave Imper!" I was back in my safe warm bedroom. I ran to my door and locked it with a magic spell, and I slowly sank to the ground. 


	15. Sweet

I started to burst into tears. My arms were aching. My muscles were hurting. My eyes were so happy that I could finally cry. I wanted to cry back in Malfoy's room, but even I didn't want to admit to myself that I was scared-nevertheless to prove it to Malfoy himself.  
  
How could he do that? How could someone be so . . . desperate-if that's even the right word? I have never met such an inconsiderate jerk. Well, the again, I've never been abducted either. I wiped my eyes. I couldn't tell whether I was crying silently or loudly. My thoughts were speaking too loudly.  
  
I looked at my watch and figured that I had missed a bunch of classes. It was already six o'clock. I must've been asleep for a long while. I got up and walked over to my drawer. My face was all wet and red.  
  
I changed into a pair of ultra-low-rise jeans and a tight black shirt with sleeves up to my palms. It covered most of my bruises. I brushed my hair quickly before walking to my window. The sun was still out and was painting its last rays onto the trees and the Lake. The sky was a beautiful orange and pink with a little bit of purple.  
  
But it didn't make me happy like it used to. It was just . . . there. Not like before. Before it was a beautiful painting that just made me smile. Before it would make me think that there was something more than just magic and normalcy out there.  
  
Now it was just there. A plain old sunset with colors around it. My mind started to drift to the last hour as I stared up at this big ball of fire. Maybe I should've made up some lie about me not being a virgin-to disappoint him or something (A/N: Thanks to reviewer Wilma Love for the idea). Well, there was nothing I could do about it now.  
  
I walked over to my door and put my ear on it. Nothing. Had the teacher left? Had Malfoy left? Was I alone? After waiting for another ten minutes, I got my answer. Whoever the teacher was, was blabbering on about something after walking out of Malfoy's bedroom. It sounded like a female, but I wasn't quite sure. Soon, the large door in the front of our Common Room shut and I heard Malfoy groan.  
  
"Granger, you can come out now," he yelled and my heart stopped.  
  
Should I go out? Should I? Honestly, I was scared to bloody death. Yet, slowly and stupidly, I opened my door. I stepped down the step that led into bedroom.  
  
"I see you've changed," he commented once he had finished giving me a once- over.  
  
"Yeah," I answered slowly.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
I looked at him, my mouth was open, and I was dumfounded. Did he just say that I looked *nice*? What the hell happened in that bedroom of his?  
  
"Uh, thanks," I answered.  
  
"So, you heading downstairs?" he asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool," he replied, nodding his head approvingly.  
  
"Who was that that came in?" I asked.  
  
His darted in my direction as he said: "Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh," I answered. "What did he want?"  
  
"Nothing." His quick reply shocked me. I just assumed he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. A little."  
  
"Come on then," he replied, taking my hand.  
  
I didn't reply as he held my hand all the way down to the Great Hall. But it was quite confusing, yet sweet all at the same time. What the hell had happened in that bedroom of his? He held the door open to the Great Hall and bowed.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked once he let go of my hand.  
  
"Being a gentleman." He motioned for me to go in.  
  
I was absolutely speechless. I just walked right on in. I heard the door close; Malfoy came to my side and held my hand once again. "What are you doing?" I asked again.  
  
"You're beautiful," was all that he said. He escorted me to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were staring at us oddly. As I was about to sit down, Malfoy kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Ron screamed. 


	16. Yes or No

"Hermione, what just happened?" Harry demanded once Malfoy had gone to the Slytherin table.  
  
"I have no bloody clue."  
  
"What do you mean? You were with him basically the whole day!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but it's not like I wanted to. I didn't."  
  
"So what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron. I already told you. I have no frickin idea. I was just walking out of my bedroom and he was all nice to me-"  
  
"Maybe you did something," Harry said.  
  
I looked at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Whoa, I am not trying to pick a fight, okay?"  
  
"I didn't say you were." I crossed my arms and leaned against the table.  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe you kissed him or something-"  
  
"What? I would never kiss Malfoy-"  
  
"But you did, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Remember?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything!" I yelled.  
  
"Guys, just chill for a moment, okay?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, Harry," Ron mumbled, standing up and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Harry and I sat eating-well, actually, he was eating; I was playing with my food. We just sat there in complete silence.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, throwing down his fork. "Ron is still upset-"  
  
"Obviously," I muttered.  
  
"I'm not done, Hermione."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Harry took a deep breath. "Ron is still upset because of our little 'incident.' And he doesn't say anything about it, but I know it really bothers him. Every time someone ever says the word 'betrayal' or 'kiss,' he gives me a glance."  
  
"Have you told him that?" I asked.  
  
"No, but it doesn't need to be said."  
  
"So why are you telling me this?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for some reason. "Look, Harry, I gotta go." I stood and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, where you going?" someone asked, pulling my arm.  
  
I turned to see Malfoy. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wondering where you're going."  
  
"I'm just going back to the Chambers, Malfoy-"  
  
"Are you following Weasel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. But why do you care?" I asked, stomping my foot in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled my body towards and kissed me. Oh god, his lips were soft. I could feel his heat just flow throughout my body, yet I still felt chills down my spine. Slowly, he broke the kiss, but he didn't let go.  
  
Okay, I won't lie to you. It was an awesome kiss. Better than any other kiss that I had ever had-not like I've had many, anyway. But, still, it was SO wonderful.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked, taking my breath.  
  
"For looking so beautiful." He took my hand and started to walk.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Draco?" I asked, looking at him. He had let go of my hand and was staring right at me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." His response was quick and scary.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" he yelled.  
  
I was completely terrified.  
  
"Sorry," he replied quickly, taking my hand. "I'm just really . . ."  
  
"Jumpy?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered slowly. "You know what? I wanna show you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a secret. Just come with me. Please say yes." His eyes were pleading. I couldn't say no. He was giving me the puppy-dog-eyes. You could never say no to the puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"Um . . ." 


	17. The Tower

A/N: These are snippets of events that took place after chapter 16. The end is what the events have led up to.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm not sure I should," I answered slowly, yet carefully.  
  
His eyes became dark and lonely.  
  
"Draco, it's not because I don't want to. I just don't think that I should- "  
  
"Why? You like being a virgin?"  
  
I looked up at him. He was quickly becoming the old, jackass Malfoy. "What is with you?" I asked.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You want to stay a bloody virgin for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I won't stay a virgin for my whole life, Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever," he said, walking away and shaking his head.  
  
"Malfoy!" I screamed.  
  
He didn't turn around. He just kept walking.  
  
*  
  
"Oh God," Ginny replied. "He really did that?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered, pulling my pillow closer to me.  
  
"So, where is he now?"  
  
I shrugged. "I haven't seen him in weeks."  
  
"Neither has the rest of the school," Harry replied.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I all sat in silence. I had just finished telling them what had happened so many weeks before-about three weeks, to be exact. Not like I was counting or anything...  
  
Anyway, Dumbledore had just announced that Malfoy had been either missing or was kidnapped; he had said that during supper this evening. No one knows where he went. No one has even seen him in a long while. Everyone just thought that he was skipping classes and goofing off in Hogsmeade. I just thought he was avoiding me for saying no.  
  
Turns out, he was gone.  
  
"Gee," was all that Ron could say.  
  
*  
  
I walked down the stairs. Christmas chimes were ringing with joy; Malfoy hadn't been found yet. His parents had cast out search parties; Goyle and Crabbe had been taken into the Wizard Government Offices, and were being questioned night after night. They would always say nothing.  
  
I knew this stuff from Wizard Weekly. Honestly, they post up everything there.  
  
"Miss Granger," McGonagol said, pulling me over to the side of the hallway. "I have an important message from Dumbledore. Are you willing to accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. He has given you this key," she said, handing me a big hunka gold metal in the distorted form of a key. "And he would like you to go to the Tower and wait for him there around midnight. It's very important."  
  
"Okay," I replied slowly as she quickly walked away.  
  
*  
  
"Good luck," Ginny whispered as I slipped out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
I was dressed in black leather pants and a white tank top. I walked down the corridor. Instead of using the Changing Staircase, I walked up the spiraling staircase that led up to the Tower. I knew Dumbledore would think that I was inappropriately dressed for a meeting, that's why I wore my black sweat jacket over my tank top.  
  
I stared at the huge wooden door in front of me. I stuck the key inside the lock and I turned the heavy metal. The door opened with a creaking sound.  
  
"You can just leave the key in the wastebasket by the door," said a raspy voice from inside the dark room.  
  
I threw the key inside the wastebasket and the door shut closed behind me.  
  
Damn. It was dark.  
  
And suddenly the lights came on. "Please sit," Dumbledore said, motioning a chair over. A small wooden chair slid over form the corner.  
  
I reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Are you wondering why I brought you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course, Professor," I replied.  
  
He smiled an unkindly smile, and slowly, he changed. He changed into another person. He changed into...  
  
Malfoy.  
  
"The Polyjuice potion," I whispered, fear clutching my heart. 


	18. UhOh

"Very smart," Malfoy said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's a rock solid foundation. Let's start from there," I smart-mouthed.  
  
"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, my dear," he answered, smoothing his silky hair back. He sat down on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Oh? Exactly what have I gotten myself into?" Suddenly, ropes were boring their way into my skin. My hands were tied to the armrests of the stupid chair; my ankles were tied to the legs. Fear was surrounding my very being. What the hell was going here?  
  
"Something very big."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked, trying to pull my arms away from the chair.  
  
"Something very big."  
  
"Would you mind telling me?" I glared at him.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, but my Master surely would."  
  
"Your Master?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Crap," I muttered, looking away.  
  
"Lots and lots," he remarked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Are you strong enough to handle it?"  
  
"I'm strong enough to say in the same room with you. Shouldn't that count for something?"  
  
"Any more stupid remarks and I won't tell you a damn thing. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Good." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"So what's going on?" I asked in a soft voice.  
  
"The Bringing."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Bringing."  
  
"Mind telling me what that is?"  
  
He stood up and walked towards me. Then he knelt down right beside me. He leaned his face in, and I prayed that he wasn't going to kiss me. I just prayed.  
  
And he didn't. He just looked at me. Then he let his soft hand trail my cheeks.  
  
"You are the bloody center of it all," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Voldemort needs an heir. He chose me as the Heir Bringer. He told me to have him an heir since the beginning of this year. He gave me until Christmas. Then he sent for me."  
  
"That's why you weren't in school," I commented.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I had to choose an Heir Deliverer, which means a girl to f*ck and impregnate. That's why I've been f*cking every willing girl in this whole damn school." He paused for a moment. "But it wasn't till October that I realized that the girl had to be from a Gryffindor. And I hadn't been f*cking Gryffindors-"  
  
"Then came me," I said.  
  
"Exactly. When Snape had put us together as partners, I thought it would be absolutely horrible and ruin my chances. But it actually turned out to my advantage."  
  
"Great."  
  
"But you turned me down. That's why I've been flirty and a pimp. That's why I gave you that condom, to send you a hint that I wanted to do you. But you still turned me down. So, I tried to change my strategy and become nice. I almost got you in bed. But you turned me down once more. I was so frickin' close, too."  
  
"So, you tried to get me alone tonight."  
  
"You got it right, Miss Smarty. And now I have you exactly where I want you."  
  
A small smile appeared on my face. Not the happy kind of smile, more like the I'm-really-pissed-off-but-now-I-know-what's-going-on-and-you're-such-an- a**hole kind of smile. "You are such a b*tch."  
  
"B*stard, if you will."  
  
"I prefer b*tch, thank you very much," I answered.  
  
"Oh well, at least I get a title." We sat in silence for a few more minutes and I couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
My God! Why didn't I see this coming? Dumbledore would never want to see me at midnight? Nor in the Tower. God, I was so stupid. Why? Why me?  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked.  
  
"Well, being kidnapped or raped wasn't really on my to-do list for today."  
  
"It's a small world," he replied. He stood and walked over to the door and said: "Mehore Sinde!"  
  
"What was that spell?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Nothing really. It just makes the whole room soundproof and no one can see the door from the outside." 


	19. I Love You

A/N: This is the last and final chapter of the story. The next chapter is an Author's Note concerning the sequel.  
  
*  
  
Oh my God! I couldn't think. My mind was completely blank. What was there to say? Nothing. Nothing! I knew what he was going to do to me. And I knew that there was nothing I, nor anyone else, could do. I knew I was helpless. And it felt so wrong.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He stepped closer to me, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"You didn't tell me all of it."  
  
"Well, it's not like you need to know."  
  
"I do need to know."  
  
"No!" he shouted. "You need to shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Don't do this, Malfoy," I begged. "Please!"  
  
"I don't take orders from a Mudblood. I never have and I never will." He sat down on the desk and folded his arms.  
  
"Just let me know one thing..." A tear fell from my eyes. "Please..."  
  
"Fine." His answer was cold and heartless.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You don't seem like you want to..."  
  
He was quiet. For a brief moment, we looked into each others' eyes, but he turned away. And in those beautiful eyes, I saw something. I knew that he didn't want to do this to me. I knew it.  
  
"Please, tell me the truth," I pleaded, looking down at the ground. I felt a lump in my throat and I couldn't swallow my own pride.  
  
"You're right, Granger. I don't want to do this. Not to you..."  
  
I looked up. He didn't want to do this, I was right. But...what he said...he didn't want to do this...*not to me*...  
  
We were both silent for a moment.  
  
"What makes me so special?" I asked. I felt like I was suffocating. I wanted to die right then and there.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes were so...warm and inviting. He was hesitating.  
  
"You can tell me," I whispered encouragingly.  
  
"That's what you are." He paused for a moment as I searched his eyes. "You are special. I've noticed that since the first time we spoke. Even though you did call me a few rash things..."  
  
I laughed softly as he said that.  
  
"Don't laugh. I am being completely serious."  
  
The scary thing was, I believed him. I knew that it could've been another trap, but for some reason, I believed him. "Sorry," I whispered.  
  
"And since we've talked, our hatred for each other hasn't changed. But when Voldemort summoned me, I knew it wouldn't be good. And I was right. But when he told me that it must be a Gryffindor, you were the last person on my list..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I never wanted it to be you...I guess you could say that I had a fondness for you. But Voldemort sent me an owl, saying that it had to be a Muggleborn. And I couldn't believe it. So, you were my only choice."  
  
By now, tears were falling from my eyes slowly. I pursed my lips and sighed. My life was so messed up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Malfoy said, a tear falling from his eyes. He walked over to me and undid the ropes. "But this has to happen, and I am so sorry..."  
  
As the ropes fell to the ground, I quickly stood. "Help me," I whispered, tears streaming.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this-"  
  
"Then don't! I certainly won't say anything!"  
  
"Please. Just...cooperate-"  
  
"No! I would like my first time to be...I don't know! Romantic!"  
  
"Well, we all can't get what we want. Life's a b*tch."  
  
"Just like you..." I looked around, looking for a bloody window. No windows. Great.  
  
Malfoy stepped closer. "You don't mean that."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He ran toward me, and pushed me against the wall. "I'm sorry."  
  
I was so damn scared. I thought he would just remove my pants, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed me. The kiss was wonderful. It was soft and passionate. When we broke, he took my hands in his.  
  
I felt a burning sensation in my fingertips. I looked down at our hands, and they were burning. We were both crying as the pain engulfed us. He kissed me one more time, and I felt a tear fall from his face onto mine.  
  
Suddenly, as we broke apart, the door opened. Harry and Ron ran in and tackled Malfoy to the ground. Our hands were still burning, even as we let go. Dumbledore came in and pulled me away from the three.  
  
Malfoy's burning hands hit the desk, causing it to turn ablaze. I looked down at my hands. They were burning ever so brightly. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the scene. Dumbledore walked into the room and pulled Harry and Ron apart from Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was now on the blazing desk. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed, falling to the ground. "NO!!!" I was sobbing my heart out as I saw him lay there, burning.  
  
*  
  
I woke up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream. I felt so wonderful! I mean, I was in LOVE! I walked into the Great Hall to see it decorated with the Slytherin colors. I sat down beside Ginny.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Ginny replied, exchanging glances with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Remind me..." I answered.  
  
"Malfoy's dead, Hermione," Ginny answered slowly.  
  
I was silent. So, it was all real. All of it was real. All of it. I was in love with a dead man...  
  
Dumbledore stood and had a wonderful speech about how wonderful Malfoy was, although a lot of the students just snickered and continued to talk to one another. They didn't care about Malfoy because they didn't know him the way I did...  
  
I looked down at my hands and started to cry. There were scars from the burns. It was all real. Tears streamed down my face and fell onto my hands.  
  
I will never forget Malfoy...  
  
Right then, I just wanted to die, so I could be with him. But I knew he wouldn't let me to do that just for his sake.  
  
Ginny placed a comforting arm around me.  
  
"I love you, Draco..." I whispered as I continued to cry. 


End file.
